On My Own In Naruto
by krystinakane56
Summary: When three teens that know almost nothing about each other are transported into Naruto, they find each other in Konohagakure and team up but will one unsaid past change their future?


My name is Akuma Yami.

My name is Sora Hatari.

My name is Tohru DeWitt.

And this is our story.

_Akuma_

"Akuma! Wake your brother, it's breakfast!"

"Got it mom!" I rolled my eyes. Every morning it was the same thing, 'Akuma, wake your brother', 'Akuma hurry, you'll miss the bus!', blah, blah, blah. At least I can read my Naruto. I'd be nice to be in their world, but I know that's impossible. Still a nice thing to dream about though.

l ran to my brother's room to wake him, and by wake him I mean shove him off his bed. He hit the floor with a thud and grumbled, "I'm up, I'm up! Now get out of my room demon!" My brother calls me demon because that's literally what it means.

I ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, like I do every morning. Because my brother's school starts later than mine he gets a ride to school, but me, never. Every morning I bike five miles to get to school. Hopefully someday mom will finally see my pain.

_Tohru_

l watched as Akuma slowed to a stop at our school, man she looked so pretty with her long hair blowing in the wind, but then again what guy had she ever walked by without him giving her a second look. She was literally the most badass girl in the entire school. She had only one flaw, she said she had never had a crush and never plans to, and she's completely oblivious to the fact that half the boys at our school want to date her. She loves to do what guys do and hates MOST girly things; it's hard to find a girl like that these days.

She parked her bike in the bike rack, and spotted me. She waved and walked to her homeroom class, man was she cute.

_Sora_

I ran as fast as I could, aiming for the boy's bathroom. I. Hate. Fan. Girls. They're so annoying. Everyday as I go from class to class I get chased by a mob of them, I don't know how they're even able to like me. Most guys hate my guts. That's probably because they're Akuma's fan boys and she hates me, but it doesn't matter to me, it just means one less fan chasing me.

Akuma and I have the same homeroom, PE, today was Wednesday and that meant dodge ball.

_Akuma_

Yes! It's dodge ball day! That means that stupid emo kid and I are going to face off. Again. We do this every week neither one of us has ever been able to land one hit on the other! Maybe this week will be different. . .

_Tohru_

I couldn't believe it. The coach had decided to do three team dodge ball, and the only ones still on the court were, Sora, Akuma, and I. Each one of us had a ball, we all threw at once. Our balls all collided in the center, and came straight back at us. We were all out.

My ball had hit me in the face, so at first I thought I was seeing things, but when I went to pick it up, it was real. It was an intricate blue scroll with pale gold designs on it. Power radiated from it. I put it in my pocket, out of the fear that it might fall into the wrong hands.

_Sora_

I'd found a scroll in my hands instead of a ball after it had been sent flying right back at me. It was a black scroll, with intricate red designs that looked like smoke. I tossed it in my backpack, and decided to take a good look at it later.

_Akuma_

While we left the court, I noticed that the boys both had scrolls too. I'd also found one in that dodge ball wreckage. Mine was orange with white Uzumaki symbols, something was going to happen, something BIG.

At lunch, as usual, Sora and I sat in the two furthest places from each other, and ran into the nearest open classroom to escape our fans. Once inside, I opened the scroll. I saw a bright flash then nothing.

_Sora_

I was finally away from the fan girls. I sighed with relief, and pulled the scroll from my bag. I opened it up and there was nothing inside, it was blank. I was about to throw it away, but then two black reached out of it and dragged me in. I tried to fight it, but more and more hands appeared, until I was finally pulled completely into the scroll.

_Tohru_

I was bored at lunch so I opened my scroll, then it felt like I was falling. Next thing I knew there was a giant gate in front of me, that was connected to a red wall, and it wasn't just me here. Akuma and Sora were there too, Akuma looked like she had gone to heaven, while Sora looked calm, but was probably just as perplexed as me, but there was one thing I couldn't stop thinking, so I said it out loud, "Where the hell are we!?"

**Hope you liked my story! Any reviews would be appreciated**


End file.
